memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century)
List of 24th century Starfleet personnel. See also * Starfleet Academy personnel * Starfleet personnel (illusory) Alternate timeline security officers These two '''Starfleet security officers' tried to catch Harry Kim in an alternate timeline in 2372 on Earth. They beamed into Kim's appartment, where Libby managed to hold them up. A few minutes later they chased Kim again and caught him on a street, where Tom Paris knocked them out.'' ( ) :Both stunt actors received no on-screen credit for their appearance. :It is unknown if they exist in the real timeline. Image:Tom_Morga,_Security_Officer_Non_Sequitur.jpg|''played by Tom Morga'' Image:Security_officer,_Irving_E._Lewis.jpg|''played by Irving E. Lewis'' Duck Blind crewman #1 This science division crewman served as an assistant to Lt. Curtis on the Ba'ku homeworld in 2375. He was one of the Starfleet officers who was present in the duck blind headquarters which was uncovered by Data. He was also part of the group that was held as "hostages" by the Ba'ku. ( ) :This crewman was played by D. Elliot Woods. :According to Woods' resume at ActorsAccess.com, this role was named Lieutenant Commander Grey. http://resumes.actorsaccess.com/resume.cfm?actor=171198-444461 Duck Blind crewman #2 This crewman was part of the cultural observation team on the Ba'ku homeworld in 2375. She was working on an aft station in the duck blind headquarter shortly before Data uncovered this. ( ) :This crewman was uncredited played by extra Lorella Cuccarini. Duck Blind crewman #3 This command division crewman was part of the cultural observation team on the Ba'ku homeworld in 2375. She was in the duck blind headquarters when this was uncovered by Data. ( ) :She was played by an unknown actress. Duck Blind crewman #4 This operations division crewman was part of the cultural observation team on the Ba'ku homeworld in 2375. He was in the duck blind headquarters when this was uncovered by Data. ( ) :He was played by extra Shepard Ross, who received no credit for his appearance. Duck Blind crewman #5 This command division crewman was part of the cultural observation team on the Ba'ku homeworld in 2375. She was in the duck blind headquarters when it was uncovered by Data. ( ) :She was played by an unknown actress. Head officer The Head Officer traveled to New Orleans in 2372, to do a blood screening on Joseph Sisko. ( ) :The officer was played by actor Dylan Chalfy. Female security officer This Starfleet security officer guarded Benjamin Sisko after Admiral Leyton made Starfleet believe he was a Changeling. ( ) :The female officer was played by Mina Badie. Male security officer This Starfleet security officer guarded Benjamin Sisko after Admiral Leyton made Starfleet believe he was a Changeling. ( ) :The male officer was played by Bobby C. King. Pathfinder Admiral 1 This Human male was one of four admirals (including Admiral Owen Paris) overseeing the Pathfinder Project at Starfleet's Communications Research Center in 2378 when Borg sphere 634 suddenly emerged from a transwarp aperture less than a light year from Earth. He and the others watched as the sphere was abruptly destroyed by the which had also returned through the aperture. He and the others welcomed the Voyager crew home soon after. ( ) :This Pathfinder Admiral was played by regular background actor and stand-in Richard Sarstedt in his only speaking and credited role throughout his ''Star Trek career. He was listed in the end credits as 'Star Fleet Admiral'.'' Pathfinder Admiral 2 This female admiral was also present at the Pathfinder offices when the Borg sphere and Voyager appeared. ( ) :She was played by background actress Irina Davidoff, who received no credit for her appearance. Pathfinder Admiral 3 This male admiral was also present at the Pathfinder offices when the Borg sphere and Voyager appeared. ( ) :This Admiral was played by an unknown actor. Pathfinder Security Guard The Pathfinder security guard was under the command of Peter Harkins. He ordered the guard to arrest Reginald Barclay whom he had ordered to stay away from the Midas Array because Barclay had become obsessed with contacting Voyager. The guard was told to stun Barclay if he had to. The guard was stopped by Barclay when he ran into a holoprogram of Voyager and erected a force field around the guard. ( ) :The security guard was played by Victor Bevine. Pathfinder Technican The Pathfinder Technican interrupted Admiral Owen Paris as he was about to arrest Reginald Barclay for disobeying orders to stay away from the MIDAS array. Barclay was trying to contact Voyager which Starfleet believed was not possible. The technician then informed the admiral that they were receiving a transmission from Voyager. ( ) :The Pathfinder Technician was played by Mark Daniel Cade. Rear Admiral This Rear Admiral accompanied Fleet Admiral Shanthi aboard the to discuss matters pertaining to the Klingon Civil War in early 2368. ( ) Section 31 operatives ( ) :One of the operatives was played by Shawn Pereira. His uniform was later worn by Eric Pierpoint as operative Harris. Security officer (2364) This '''Starfleet security officer' joined the dinner with Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Admiral Aaron, Admiral Savar, and Captain Tryla Scott at the Starfleet Headquarters on Earth in 2364. He was infected like the others by the neural parasites. When Commander Riker joined the dinner and tricked the others into believing he was also infected, he shot this security officer who felt on the ground. ( ) :This security officer was played by stunt actor Gary J. Wayton, who received no credit for this appearance. Shuttle Pilot This Human male piloted a shuttlecraft that transported Lwaxana Troi to the in 2365. ( ) :The shuttle pilot was played by Wren T. Brown. ''Venture'' captain This individual was the Captain of the in the 2370s. He was a friend of Benjamin Sisko. In 2372, he commanded the Venture to Deep Space 9 after it was attacked by the Klingon Empire. Sisko later offered to contact the Captain to see if he could find Worf a position on the Venture. ( ) Vulcan Admiral Jadzia Dax was decorated on her first assignment by an unnamed Vulcan Admiral. ( ) Wedding Band These eight Starfleet officers attended the wedding of William Riker and Deanna Troi in Alaska in 2379. They served as the wedding band and played the music for Data during his performance of Blue Skies by Irving Berlin. ( ) :All eight performers received no on-screen credit for their appearances. They were played by actual musicians, and at least three of them are unknown actors. One is presumably a musician with the first name '''Chris' . His costume was auctioned on eBay along with the costumes of Spencer Wright , Katja Rieckermann , David Senescu , Noriko Olling , and Marcus Eley . Two more costumes without name tag were also sold. '' Image:Wedding band member 1.jpg|Piano player Played by Noriko Olling Image:Wedding band member 2.jpg|Bass player Played by Spencer Wright Image:Wedding band member 3.jpg|Trumpet player Played by David Senescu Image:Wedding band member 4.jpg|Trumpet player Played by an unknown actor Image:Wedding band member 5.jpg|Oboe player Played by Marcus Eley Image:Wedding band member 6.jpg|Saxophone player Played by Katja Rieckermann Image:Wedding band member 7.jpg|Drummer Played by an unknown actor Image:Wedding band member 8.jpg|Guitarist Played by an unknown actor Wedding Guest 1 (2379) This Starfleet officer attended the wedding of Deanna Troi and William Riker in 2379. ( ) :This officer was played by extra Loran Taylor who received no on-screen credit for her appearance. Starship and Starbase Personnel The following articles also have entries on unnamed Starfleet personnel: *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel#Unnamed crewmembers|Unnamed USS Enterprise-D personnel]] *[[Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel|Unnamed Deep Space 9/USS Defiant (NX-74205) personnel]] *[[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) personnel#Unnamed personnel|Unnamed USS Saratoga personnel]] *[[Unnamed USS Voyager personnel|Unnamed USS Voyager personnel]] Starfleet personnel (24th century) Starfleet personnel (24th century)